Satisfied
by JaneDoe01
Summary: Ishihime oneshot


A/N Okay, so this my very first story. Too be honest, I'm not really a IshiHime fangirl (IchiHime is my OTP)but truth is, I can handle pretty much all Hime pairings (as long as it's well written of course). I blame **Debbiechan**'s amazing fanfics, which made me excited for this pairing.

**Satisfied**

He watched her walk and felt warm inside. Her breasts going up and down making him feel even hotter as he realised she was walking in his direction!

"Konichiwa! Ishida-san!" she said with her sweet voice, and licking her lips while waiting for a response. "Good morning Inoue-san," he responded her, doing his best to give her a small smile, in which he failed miserable.

Orihime thought she saw a hint of a smile and decided she wanted to see more of that. "Ano, what are you doing, Ishida-san?"

He obviously was _doing_ nothing_ at all_ yet she failed to see that. "Eh, just standing and thinking I guess"

"About what were you thinking?" Inoue asked curiously. _Or who? Is it Kuchiki-san? Or maybe..._

"Ah just this and that" he responded. He couldn't just say that he was having undecent thoughts about _her_.

But Orihime wasn't satisfied. What for answer was that anyway! "Eh Ishida-san?"

"Yes Inoue-san?"

"Do you want to walk me home later? There is something I need to talk you about."

_What could that be? _"Sure" he said as he walked to attend class, glimpsing over his shoulder to see her doing the same.

---

Later that day, he waited for her at the gates, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

_Maybe she likes me... and she wants to make out at her place! _and indecent thoughts flew through his head once more. But he quickly dismissed the thought._ No Inoue-chan wouldn't want to do such a thing, she likes Kurosaki-san! Besides she's innocent._ He mentally nodded as if agreeing to his own thoughts. A minute later Inoue arrived and said her goodbyes to Tatsuki-san "I'm sorry but I'll walk home with Ishida-san today! I'll call you later!" And with a grumph Tatsuki walked away. Ishida could help but laugh at the scene, and he had also a form of pride when he realised she just ditched her best friend to walk with him. _He was happy._ This didn't go unnoticed by Orihime and she smiled back at hime, which made him blush. _That was a smile wasn't it? He should smile more often, he's so cute when he smiles! _Orihime giggled at her thoughts, luckely for her; Ishida didn't seem to notice.

"Ano, Inoue-san, what did you wanted to talk about?" he asked as they walked.

"What do you think of Kurosaki-_kun_?" _He hated it when she called Kurosaki kun!_

"Eh, why you ask?" He couldn't just say that he thought Kurosaki was a real idiot. _Could he?_

"Well, I know how much you like Kuchiki-san and I thought that maybe you were jealous of Kurosaki-kun because they hang out a lot and perhaps you don't like that and maybe thats why you don't like Kurosaki-kun eather?" _Waw. _

Yes of course he resented Kurosaki, but not because Kurosaki was (obviously) in love with Rukia, no, it was because he was so oblivious to _her_ love. He was jealous that Ichigo received the love of the girl _he _loved very deeply, and he hated him for hurting her by not responding to her love.

_He doesn't deserve her._

He suddenly stopped and Orihime watched as he did. "I'm sorry Ishida-san, did I say something wrong?"

"Why do you like Kurosaki?" he asked suddenly while readjusting his glasses

"Well I admire him for his strength and his way of doing things... "

"I don't mean it like that... Why do you _like_ him?" He interupted, emphazing the 'like'.

"O,a-ah, I-i don't! Not anymore anyway..."

Ishida eyes widened as he was very surprised to hear her say that.

"...do you _like _me Uryuu?" she continued

_Uryuu? Since when did we become so familiar? _He thought, but didn't mind one bit, he actually dreamt of her saying his name, although it was more in the direction of _moaning_ his name.

"Eh, of course I like you Inoue-san"

"More than you liking Kuchiki-san?"

"Much more!"

"Kiss me!" she blurted out

_Eh? He just figured he was dreaming again. God damn hormones!_

"Will you _please _kiss me!" she repeated, slow enough for him to hear her clearly this time.

When he still showed her no reaction, she figured she should be the one to initiate the kiss; she leaned forward, only to come to the discovery that he was much taller so she couldn't kiss him.

_O God I feel so embarresed!_

But suddenly she felt the brush of Ishida's lips against hers, so soft, she almost couldn't feel it, but it was there and it was wonderfull_. But it's not enough, _she thought. When he began pulling away, she pulled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her hips against his. He brushed his tongue softly against her lips, begging for entrance, and she responded immediately by opening her mouth. As their tongues danced with eachother, his hands moved from her hips to her back while hers travelled under his shirt. Her hands felt cold, yet not unpleasant. They continued there passionate kiss while Ishida felt that he became really aroused by all these events. He quickly pulled away from her; not only he didn't want her to feel the bulge in his pants, so horny from a simple kiss, but also because he began lacking of breath.

Silently they watched at eachother and Inoue saw him smiling, a genuine smile, because she saw the lights flickering in his eyes. She knows he loves her. And she loves him back.

Yes, now she was satisfied…

---

**A/N: ... or not? Shall I continue?**

**Review please!  
It's my first 'limish' story, could use some 'constructive criticism' :)**


End file.
